Los recuerdos de nuestra infancia
by MichaelSleepwalking
Summary: En el anime, Pururu estuvo un tiempo en la casa de los Hinata. Una noche, liada de trabajo apareció un visitante inesperado y, con él, recuerdos del pasado, palabras de afecto dichas y que aún están por decirse (One-Shot).


Eran las once pasadas. El silencio sepulcral de la base subterránea apenas era interrumpido por el sonido de las hojas movidas por la keronense. Fichas, historiales, formularios médicos... Todo estaba en el escritorio amontonado. Desde que decidió quedarse un tiempo en la casa de los Hinata para ver y recopilar cuidadosamente las habilidades de cada miembro de la tropa, además de realizarles análisis médicos periódicos, sus dias habian sido un no parar. Pururu necesitiba un respiro, pero su trabajo se lo impedia. Con un suspiro de cansancio, la enfermera se echó para atrás en su silla. La zona que le habian dado como enfermería no era demasiado grande, pero era suficiente como para que cupiera un escritorio, una silla, una camilla y una báscula.

Pese a que las órdenes de Garuru eran recopilar información sobre las habilidades tácticas y combativas de la tropa de Keroro, para ella esto no era una misión, más bien una visita.

" _No puedes llamarlo misión si te lo pasas bien"_. Al menos, así lo pensaba. Era agradable convivir con los Hinata y estar cerca de Keroro y compañía, esa era probablemente una de las cosas que diferenciaba su estancia en la residencia Hinata de su trabajo común en la Tropa Garuru: la calidez. Todo se sentia más agradable, más gentil... Como si no hubiera prisa alguna, y como si cada dia pudiera ser una aventura. Era divertido.

-Esto...Pururu...

La voz proveniente de la puerta le interrumpió. Levantando su cabeza y girándose en dirección a la puerta, vislumbró al visitante, que en sus ancas portaba una bandeja con un plato de kurry y un vaso de agua.

-Hola, Keroro.

De nuevo ocurría, la sonrisa radiante de su amiga de la infancia le habia pillado fuera de juego y se veia forzado a apartar la mirada. Tantos años y aún estaba enamorado de ella.

-Pasa, Keroro. No te quedes ahi en la puerta. ¿Qué ocurre? -Como buena enfermera, el tono maternal en su dulce voz era algo que le salia de dentro. Pero cuando hablaba con Keroro era distinto, se notaba menos postizo, más natural.-

Con paso lento y algo dudoso, Keroro volvia a mirarla a sus ovalados ojos. Siempre habia sido natural para él charlar con ella, pero cuando estaban solos como ahora se ponia nervioso.

-Bu-bueno, es que he pensado que como trabajas tanto y eso, quizá tendrías hambre. Así que he... Preparado esto.

-Vaya, siempre he querido probar el curry. Gracias, Keroro. Eres muy considerado.

Otra vez sonriendo. Maldita sea, ¿lo hacia a propósito o algo?

Echando a un lado los papeles, la keronense lila cogia el plato de curry y lo ponia sobre la mesa. Mientras se llevaba la cuchara a la boca, Keroro esperaba expectante su opinión.

-Está muy rico. -Pururu sonrió- ¡No sabia que tenias tan buena anca para la cocina!

Los nervios habian desaparecido, la confianza del sargento empezaba a retornar de nuevo.

-Je, je... Bueno... A veces cocino para doña Natsumi y don Fuyuki y tal. Hoy ha sobrado, y he pensado en traerte un poco.

Lo último era mentira, Keroro habia hecho un plato a parte específicamente para Pururu, pero eso no podia decírselo.

-Ya sé, ¿por qué no cenas un dia con nosotros?

La pregunta de Keroro le pillo desprevenida. Ciertamente le gustaría, pero con tanto trabajo...

-La verdad es que me encantaría. Pero es que estoy liadísima.

-¿Gero?¿Tan agobiante es ser miembro de la Tropa Garuru?

La keronense soltó una breve carcajada.

-¡Y que lo digas!El hermano de Giroro es mucho más exigente que tú como líder. Aunque bueno, eso no es que sea muy complicado -la enfermera soltó una risita burlona que no pudo evitar hacer sonreír al sargento-

-Eso es cruel – con tono de broma el soldado verde repondió a la burla de su amiga -.

A Keroro le gustaba. Le gustaba mucho. Siempre le habia gustado. Pero no tenia las agallas, ni la madurez para decírselo o tener una relación romántica con ella. Pururu no era estúpida, lo sabía, pero sus sentimientos amorosos que no eran correspondidos iban dirigidos hacia otra persona. Aunque en momentos como este, se preguntaba si sus sentmientos por Keroro llegaban al amor, sin embargo y al menos por el momento no eran tan intensos como para percibirlos de ese modo.

-Oye, Keroro. ¿Recuerdas como nos conocimos?

-¿Eh?Oh...Espera... Te refieres a...

-Sí.

Comenzó a recordar...

 _Era primavera, pero el calor que hacia era tan abrasante quee casi parecía que estuviésemos en verano. Recuerdo perfectamente el sonido de las olas de la playa, el olor a salitre y la reacción que tuviste._

" _¡Ai, qué no llego!"_

 _Yo, que estaba buscando lapas entre las rocas oí como gritabas eso como un loco y me asusté. Yo no te conocia y te vi a lo lejos acercarte a las rocas, pensé que estabas loco._

" _¡Qué se me escapa!¡Qué se me escapa!"_

 _Entonces te pusiste de espaldas a mi frente a las rocas. Cuando terminaste y te giraste, la cara que pusiste de asustado es tan graciosa que aún me parto._

La historia terminó con una estronduosa risa de Pururu y un avergonzado Keroro.

-Pues vaya forma de conocerse, macho... -Keroro agachó la cabeza ruborizado-

Pururu se quitó las lágrimas de risa de sus ojos. Para Keroro, aunque avergonzado por tal recuerdo era como si su corazón se llenase de cálida calma al verla y oírla reir.

-Pero gracias a eso nos conocimos. Y me alegro de haberlo hecho, Keroro.

-Yo también.

Una sonrisa mutua. Palabras de aprecio dichas. Pururu era la que más le entendia y quién mejor le conocia. Y para Keroro, ella era una de las personas más especiales de su vida.

Terminado el curry, hablaron de trivialidades. Como dos ancianos, se contaron batallitas durante toda la noche. Recuerdos de la infancia que habian quedado escondidos, de nuevo salieron a la luz.

-Keroro.

-¿Sí?

Un abrazo. Ella le habia abrazado.

-Gracias por el curry -le susurró al oído-

-Gracias por el abrazo – sonrió Keroro- Algun dia, tendrías que cenar con nosotros.

-Claro...Algun dia...

¿Algun dia esos sentimientos serán correspondios?

¿Algun dia las palabras guardadas con recelo en su corazón saldrán de su boca?

¿Algún dia?

" _Pururu, aunque esta relación solo quede como una bella amistad, te prometo que atesoraré estos recuerdos en lo más hondo de mi corazón"._

" _Quién sabe, Keroro. Quizá... Algún dia..."_

" _Quizá algun dia los recuerdos de nuestra infancia y de nuestro presente se vuelvan aún más valiosos."_


End file.
